Hero Academia: The Island Of Giant Insects
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: As Class 1-A are preparing for the Hero Work-Study, Eraserhead announced that the class will have an impromptu field trip at Hokkaido, which the class were surprised yet accepted as the field trip will only be two days. However, enjoy route to Hokkaido the plane they are riding mysteriously crashes and gets stranded on an island, where they faced giant insects of all kinds.
1. Preparations For A Field Trip

**Hero Academia: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
**__**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

Hello and welcome to another experimental fanfic of Boku no Hero Academia, in which a new inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way, and for the first time, I will be incorporating a combination of detective and horror-theme elements here as I find it quite challenging, as most of my other Hero Academia fics are purely romantic and comedic, and here this is where I will put the characters to the test.

This fic came to light when I was browsing Youtube on my smartphone, until I came across an uploaded video about an anime. At first I thought it was a hentai-type anime, but curiosity got me and decided to take a look, despite the fact that hentai anime being uploaded on Youtube are edited and no ADULT scenes are allowed.

It turns out that it wasn't a hentai at all, but a PV about an anime where high school students are stranded in an island, and are faced against GIANT INSECTS. Yup, giant insects, and thankfully the PV I watched as subtitles, so I was able to get the gist and learned of the title: **Kyochuu Rettou**.

To my surprise it has no entry on Wikipedia so I searched it on Google and found out that it was based on the ongoing manga, and after reading the first five chapters I was instantly hooked, and while not quite overly gory like HOTD, the elements were similar to survival horror-themed series like **Resident Evil/Bio Hazard** and the **Parasite Eve** games.

While the manga is ongoing, the upcoming anime, which turns out to be an OVA, was recently released last June, and a few weeks ago I finally watched it with subtitles, which was quite a letdown due to the fact that the anime omitted certain scenes that are found in the manga.

So here I will be using the elements from the manga so as to make feel more faithful. I will be using the characters from Hero Academia to act as the ones who will be featured here. I'm guessing that this fic might be easy given that the students have Quirks that will enable them to fend off the titular giant insects, but you'll be surprised once the chapters come into play.

For now this will be T-rated as this would be akin to survival theme, yet it will feature some tolerable violence and action, though I might elevate it to M-rated depending on the flow of the story. Also, expect some character deaths here since this will be different from my other Hero Academia fics.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C**__**h. 1: Preparations For A Field Trip**_

**UA Academy**.

The scene shifts at the hallway as three Class 1-A members are on their way back to their classroom after visiting Power Loader's room, as they requested Mei Hatsume's help in improving their hero costumes, as they are in the midst of getting an internship from various Hero Agencies now that they got their provisional hero licenses.

The three Class 1-A students are identified as:

Izuku Midoriya

Ochako Uraraka

Tenya Iida

The trio are quite busy as they are now in the midst of finding and choosing hero agencies for the Hero Work-Studies, and they realized that it would be different from the internship they went through several months ago, as this time they will legitimately go into action as they can now do hero work without any legal ramifications.

Iida told Izuku that Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki have passed the remedial course and they are now about to receive their provisional hero licenses, which Izuku is glad to hear it, and he wondered which agency those two would go, and there Uraraka told the two boys that she is pumped up and ready to go into action as a legal hero.

Iida and Izuku noted that Uraraka is in high spirits as they know that she is eager to do into Hero Work-Study as she wants to become a pro hero to help her parents financially and are glad that her dreams are slowly becoming a reality.

"Uraraka is in high spirits."

"Yeah. Because the Hero work-studies is just days away."

"It would be nice if she goes to the same pro hero whom she underwent internship before."

"Yes, that would be a good idea."

"Then all is set for her."

"I hope she achieve her dreams closer and closer."

"Indeed."

"…"

Uraraka told the two boys that she and Asui went to **Gunhead** for Work-Study opportunity, but they were turned down on the account that the two girls lacked outstanding accomplishments to be employed. She said it was sad, but Izuku assured to her that she and Asui will be able to find some agencies that accepts students for work study.

Iida asked Izuku if he is going to **Gran Torino** for Work Study, and is told that Gran Torino turned him down due to the elderly hero is busy assisting the police, but Izuku said that he will look for other agencies who would be willing to take him in.

However, their conversation is interrupted when **Neito Monoma** showed up, and as usual, he is taking a swipe at any member of Class 1-A, and there began mocking the trio after overhearing that Izuku and Uraraka were turned down by the aforementioned agencies, and said that Class 1-B have found work studies and they were accepted.

Iida reprimanded Monoma for trying to provoke them into a physical confrontation, but Monoma said he is just telling the truth and made it clear that Class 1-A is lagging behind.

"That's enough from you!"

"What was that…?"

"Stop harassing Class 1-A!"

"What for? I'm just telling the truth."

"You're just looking for a fight!"

"Oh? And what about you? You went straight towards that hero killer…**Stain**, was it? Too bad **Endeavor** took the glory and you and your two classmates were humiliated."

"You…"

"See? It shows that you Class 1-A are total wimps! Ha-ha-ha!"

Monoma said that Izuku deserved it after doing an illegal rescue on Bakugo and for him and Bakugo getting into house arrest for illegal fighting, and made it appear that Class 1-A is a bunch of delinquents who doesn't know their places.

However, **Itsuka Kendo** smacked Monoma on the head to shut him up, seeing that he is up to no good and made sure that he doesn't go too far, reprimanding him for provoking a fight and tells him to knock it off or risk getting into trouble and Class 1-B might get drag in. Monoma reasoned that he is just telling the truth but she smacked him again and tells him to stop picking on Class 1-A.

"That's enough, Monoma!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"You'll only put Class 1-B in trouble!"

"But this is for us! For the chance for Class 1-B to be on top!"

"Not like this!"

"I can't believe you're siding with our hated rivals…"

"I'm here to become a hero…not make enemies! So knock it off!"

"Ow!"

As Kendo drags Monoma away, the trio Class 1-A sweat-dropped at the scene, but Iida said that he is glad that Kendo is level-headed and not like Monoma, and he told Izuku and Uraraka not to mind Monoma and always ignore his taunts and not give in to the taunting. The two nodded and said that they won't mind Monoma when he shows up again.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry."

"We won't be intimidated."

"Monoma won't make us lose our cool."

"Still I wonder why he is always like that towards Class 1-A…"

"Don't mind him, Deku."

"Yeah, you're right, Uraraka."

"Hee-hee…"

Soon the trio arrived at their classroom, where the others are there, and Kirishima greeted the trio, and asked how they are doing and asked if they find any agencies who accepts hero work-study, in which the trio said that so far they haven't found one yet.

The rest of their classmates cheered Izuku and Uraraka, assuring them that they will be able to find hero agencies who might be interested in the students, which helped raise Izuku and Uraraka's spirits.

"Don't feel bad."

"You'll find some agencies who will take you in."

"You'll complete your Hero Work-Studies in no time."

"So don't feel discouraged."

"You'll be fine."

"Remember…we'll all graduate and become pro heroes."

"We're in this together."

"Plus Ultra."

By then, **Erasherhead** showed up and told the students to take their seats, which everyone did, and after a few minutes of silence, Eraserhead took a deep breath and told the students that they are due to have a field trip in a matter of two days, which comes to a surprise as they did not expect this to hear all of the sudden, and while some are excited, others are skeptical due to the upcoming Hero work-Studies.

Asui and Uraraka asked Eraserhead about it, in which the teacher said that he has spoken to the principal and said that the field trip will only take two days and after that, Class 1-A will resume to find agencies who would accept students for Hero Work-Studies. He assured to Asui and Uraraka that they have nothing to worry about.

"Really, sensei?"

"We can resume finding agencies after the field trip?"

"Yeah. You have nothing to worry."

"I see…"

"That's good."

"The field tip will only be two days, so there is nothing for you to worry about."

"Glad to hear it."

"Yeah, I was so worried."

"Whatever."

There Eraserhead said that the field trip will take place at Hokkaido, and told them that they will go to this venue and instructed them to have write a report after the field tip, and after hearing this, most students of Class 1-A were pleased and felt that this would be fun as they get to do a sight-seeing before the actual Hero Work-Studies.

Mineta is also exited as he would get to see pretty and sexy girls there, but Eraserhead did a dark aura-like feeling and sternly told Mineta to keep his perversion under control, as he will make sure that Mineta stays in line or else he would get severe punishment if he go as far as committing peeking on skirts and doing acts of lasciviousness.

Mineta became terrified and said he will behave.

"So…what to suffer?"

"N-no…"

"Then you behave."

"I will!"

"Really?"

"Y-yes!"

"Good."

"…"

After that, Eraserhead instructed Class 1-A to keep this a secret so as not to jeopardize the field trip as part of the security measure to prevent villains from taking advantage, and the members of Class 1-A nodded and said that they will keep it a secret.

"Okay!"

"You got it!"

"We won't tell anyone!"

"We will keep it a secret!"

"And no one else will know about it!"

"You can count on us!"

"We mean it!"

"Yeah!"

After that, classes were dismissed and Class 1-A leaves the classroom and head for Heights Alliance, where they are getting ready for the field trip, with Ashido and Hagakure getting excited as they get to go on a leisure trip, but Yaoyorozu told her two classmates not to get too complacent as Eraserhead instructed the class to do a report once they arrive and leave Hokkaido.

Likewise, Iida said the same thing, and everyone sighed and said that they will behave and prepare for the field trip that will take place two days from now.

"Okay."

"You got it."

"We will behave."

"And stay professional."

"Hey, Mineta…"

"Don't do anything foolish. Same goes for you, Kaminari."

"Eh?!"

"What?"

Soon Class 1-A arrived and went to their dorm rooms, where each of them are looking forward to the field trip, though Todoroki was a bit bothered, as Hero Work Studies are due to take place within the week, and now Eraserhead said that the class is going on a field trip, and wondered if this would complicate matters, yet he felt that this might be part of the training, as Eraserhead done this before, where they battled creatures at a forest courtesy of the Pussycats suring the summer training camp at the forest.

Izuku is also thinking of the same thing, sensing that this might be part of the training, but he opted not to think too much as he headed to bed and went to sleep, and hoped that things would turn out well, as of now he has yet to select a Hero Agency who is willing to take him in, as Gran Torino is out of the question after being told that the elderly hero won't be available for now.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, while there is not much action here…it served as a prologue of sorts as Class 1-A are slated for a field trip, and are too excited to sense that something is off, with only Todoroki and Izuku feeling that a sudden field trip came out of the blue.

Itsuka Kendo and Neito Monoma are the only Class 1-B students to appear, yet their appearance is important to showcase the rivalry between the two sections.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Class 1-A arrives at the airport to go on a field trip en route to Hokkaido, where the class is excited on this trip, yet something would take place and would cause a concern for all…

See you in November…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. Field Trip Disaster

**Hero Academia: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
**__**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are off to their impromptu field trip…where they are set to enjoy their flight…but…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 2: Fīrudotorippu saigai_**

**Heights Academy**.

Two days have passed and Class 1-A woke up and are all set, where they assembled at the dining hall and ate their breakfast and each of them are wondering what kind of field trip they would take as Eraserhead told them last night that they are. Going to an observatory to discuss with the scientists about the telescope and its equipment, which the members of Class 1-A are told to make a written report after the field trip.

While some of the students are excited that after visiting the observatory they can visit shops, but two of the students felt that something is odd about having a sudden field trip when Hero Work-Studies is due this week. The two students are Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. The two boys pondered if they should question Eraserhead further about this.

Shoto asked Izuku if they should ask Eraserhead one more time just to put their minds at ease, and there Izuku admitted that he is also wondering if having a sudden field trip is a good idea or not, saying he is putting the upcoming Hero Work-Study under consideration.

"Midoriya…what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Is it okay to have an impromptu field trip when hero work-studies are due this week?"

"Well…I've been wondering about it as well…"

"Should we ask Eraser Head about this one more time? Just for clarification."

"Well…I suppose."

"I'll be the one to ask…that way I can get a straight answer from him."

"Yeah…"

Sero and Ashido interjected and said that they shouldn't worry too much reasoning that this is probably another way to earn high grades before the Hero Work-Study and they should enjoy it when Eraserhead made this assignment.

"Hey, Todoroki…ease up."

"Yeah…a field trip is a field trip!"

"We don't get this every day!"

"Don't worry about the work studies! I'm sure Eraserhead arranged everything so we won't have to worry about anything else!"

"So simmer down and enjoy it!"

"Yeah-yeah!"

"Pleasure first before business!"

"You got that right!"

Asui and Uraraka are currently preparing their things as they knew that this will be an overnight stay as they wondered which hotel they are staying since Hokkaido is a vast place and that the observatory is located at the south end of that area.

Asui asked Uraraka if she has found an agency to work with for her Hero Work-study, which Uraraka said she hasn't found one yet.

"Ochako…"

"Yeah, Tsu-chan?"

"Have you found an agency who would accept you?"

"No…not yet?"

"Must be hard, huh?"

"Yeah…Gunhead said he can't bring me in stating I need experience and stuff…"

"That's too bad."

"Yeah…"

Meanwhile, Bakugo was less thrilled about this as he felt that the whole field trip thing is a waste of time, but Kirishima said that it is okay, as a little excitement wouldn't be that bad, and he said that after the observatory visit they can pass by the grocery shop to buy his favorite food, and Bakugo sighed in annoyance but eventually gives in.

Kirishima said that he will buy it for him which Bakugo said he doesn't have to, but Kirishima said it is okay.

"Don't fret. It'll be my treat."

"Hey, don't! I can't pay you yet…"

"You don't have to, Bakugo."

"Kirishima…"

"What are buds for?"

"…fine…"

"Heh-heh."

"…"

By then Eraser Head arrived and told class 1-A to assemble, and tells the class reps, Yaoyorozu and Iida to make sure all of their classmates are in attendance and to make sure they do not get out of line, as the field trip will be very important and this will be graded as they are all required to make a written report once they return after the two-day field trip.

Yaoyorozu and Iida assured to Eraser Head that they will make sure that their class will behave and no untoward incident will happen during the field trip.

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"You can count on us!"

"We'll see to it that our classmates will behave!"

"And we will ensure that the field trip won't have any untoward incident!"

"You have our word!"

"We'll exert our efforts!"

"As representatives of Class 1-A!"

After that, Class 1-A went to the bus and soon the bus left as it heads off to the airport, where their next destination will be. As the class is excited, Shoto and Izuku remained to be quite anxious as they still felt that something is out of the blue that they got a sudden field trip when Hero work-Study is due this week. Shoto glanced at Eraser Head, who remained stoic as usual.

Izuku glanced at the window as he wondered what would Class 1-A do after they visit the observatory, but his trail of thoughts is interrupted when Uraraka asked him as she noticed that his mind is elsewhere, worried that he doesn't seem to be in a mood.

"Deku."

"…"

"Deku."

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Ah, Uraraka-san…"

"You don't feel like…"

"Ah…ha-ha-ha…I'm okay…really…"

Izuku laughed nervously and assured to him that he is okay and that he is okay and that he is just having random thoughts, which she accept it, and within 30 minutes the bus arrived and Class 1-A got off, where they went inside the airport and after 30 more minutes Class 1-A boarded the airplane, where the students are awed as they are offered the first-class section, which is usually for the rich passengers, and Uraraka couldn't help but marvel the ambience, which Izuku noted.

"Whoa…"

"Wow!"

"This is…"

"First class section! Only the super-rich can afford this!"

"I can't believe we would…"

"Wow! I feel like a millionaire!"

"Ha-ha-ha…you sure are happy, Uraraka-san…"

"I think I'm in heaven…"

Shoto was quite surprised as that they were given first class seats and wondered if this is okay, but Kirishima, Kaminari and Mineta told Shoto that this is okay, since UA is said to be shouldering the expenses since they are on a field trip, and told him to lighten up for the trip and enjoy this moment once they head off to Hokkaido.

Ashido and Hagakure were also excited as they too marveled at the ambience and felt that they were blessed to get to ride in such seats of the airplane, as this was their first time traveling on air.

"Whoa…this section is awesome!"

"Wow! This really makes me feel like a rich person!"

"This is…this is…"

"First class section! Only the super millionaires can afford this!"

"I can't believe we would get to seat here…"

"Wow! I feel like more than a millionaire!"

"Ha-ha-ha…you sure are happy, Hagakure-san…"

"I think I'm floating in heaven…"

Eraser Head then showed up and told the class to behave as they are about to leave shortly, and he told Iida and Yaoyorozu that they will be in charge of keeping their classmates in line to ensure that their trip will be safe and no untoward incident would happen, which the two class reps promised that they will keep their classmates in line and make sure the rip will be safe and sound.

Eraser Head then told the rest of Class 1-A to listen to what Iida and Yaoyorozu said and told them not to cause any mischief, or else they will be taken out from the upcoming Hero Work-Study, and the rest of Class 1-A promised to behave themselves during the trip.

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

After that, Eraser Head said he will be at the front section and will take a rest, and about 10 minutes later the stewardesses told the students to put on their seatbelts and then minutes later the plane began to take off, and leaves the airport and reached the skies, where the airplane is heading off to Hokkaido, and Mineta glanced at the window where he watches the clouds; Kaminari and Rikido began playing cards; Aoyama glancing at his mirror; Kirishima and Bakugo planning their itinerary after the observatory trip.

As 30 minutes have passed, everything seemed to be going well, until Izuku began to get a bit worried, noticing that up until now none of the stewardesses showed up to offer them complimentary foods or drinks, and Shoto noticed it as well, and both Izuku and Shoto stood up and approached each other, and discussed about what they are feeling at this time, and agreed that they should talk to Eraser Head about this.

"Midoriya…"

"Todoroki-kun…I feel that something is…"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Think we should…?"

"Yeah. Let's ask Eraser Head about this."

"Okay."

"Come with me."

"Right."

By then Shoto noticed a pleasing fragrance emanating from the air conditioners and wondered if it is air fresheners or something, and there Izuku glanced at his classmates, where one by one they drifted to sleep, and wondered if they are getting tired, but then he saw Shoto covering his nose with his hand, and having a serious look.

Shoto told Izuku to cover his nose and told him to get out of this room, saying that something is amiss here, and Izuku got the gist of what his classmate is saying.

"Midoriya!"

"Huh?"

"Cover your nose! Leave this room!"

"Eh?"

"I think this is a trap!"

"No way!"

"Get going!"

"R-right!"

However, it was too late, as izuku slowly went drowsy and fell back to his seat, and Shoto saw Izuku drifted to sleep, and he leaves the first class section at once and went in front, where he stared wide-eyed in shock, as the stewardesses are nowhere to be found, and most of all, Eraser Head is not there as well, and he realized that he and his classmates have fallen into a trap.

Shoto then decided to head to the cockpit and try to talk to the pilots, and braces himself, as he considered the possibility that the pilots might be enemies, and as he head there, he slowly felt drowsy and weak, and realized that he inhaled the fragrance and it is laced with knock out gas, and he tried to fight off the effects, but eventually passes out.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Class 1-A are enjoying their trip, getting to stay on a first class section of the airplane, which they feel like they are millionaires. However, Todoroki and Midoriya are feeling unsure about this, and eventually they realized what they suspected, only to find out that they are too late, as they and their classmates were seated.

What's more, Eraser Head is not on board, and the plane appeared empty save for the pilots. Looks like the field trip has descended into a disaster.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Class 1-A eventually wakes up, only to find out that their field trip has taken a detour…

See you in December…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. A Deserted Island

**Hero Academia: Island of Giant Insects**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
**__**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Kyochuu Rettou**_ is owned by Yasutaka Fujimi, RED ICE and Passione

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are off to their impromptu field trip…where they are set to enjoy their flight…but…

Something went wrong and now you're about to witness something you'd never thought would happen...

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 3: Mujintō**_

UA Academy.

The school began scramnbling as an emergency meeting took place while Nezu is seen holding the phone and calling someone at the airport, whilst teachers like Midnight, Vlad King and Snip are also scrambling, as they made a harrowing discovery, as Eraser Head arrived, dazed and seemingly not himself, on a physical side, and there Present Mic asked why is he not with class 1-A when they are said to be attending a field trip, and a perplexed Eraser Head said he doesn't recall approving one, and there All Might became concerned and asked Aizawa if he is sure, as he showed him the papers where Nezu approved the field trip.

When it became obvious that Aizawa disavowed any knowledge about this field trip, Eraser Head was sent to Recovery girl's clinic and did an emergency blood test, where it is discovered that he was laced with a sedative, which Aizawa said he doesn't recall taking one, but then when told when was the last time he took a drink, which he said it was a few days ago, All Might and the other teachers realized that this is the same scenario that happened to Shiketsu High, when Camie was drugged and replaced by an impostor, and there Nezu immediately called the airport.

After some time, the principal grimly said that the airplane that Class 1-A boarded has already left, and according to witnesses there, the FAKE Aizawa is seen leaving the airport, hence it turns out that it was an elaborate trap to do harm to Class 1-A.

The teachers became concerned as they believe that Class 1-A is in danger even if they have their Quirks at their disposal.

"No way…"

"This is bad…"

"The League of Villains are behind this!"

"We got to make a move…"

"Can we get to the airport?"

"The plane already left…"

"We might need to ask a pro hero with flight speed…"

"Gran Torino!"

Nezu then called for the police to ask for their assistance while the airport officials told him that they will try to trace the flight pattern of the plane in an effort to locate plane that took Class 1-A, and the airport manager promised Nezu that they will exhaust all means to find the students who were covertly kidnapped by someone.

"Yes, we will do that."

"And please coordinate with the police."

"We will."

"Please do your best. The lives of the students are at stake."

"Yes, we understand…"

"We're counting on you."

"Yes, yes…"

"Please, we implore you…"

All Might then contacted his contacts within the police, and there Tsukauchi began calling some pro heroes to provide assistance, believing that the plane may not be far and can still be traced.

-x-

The scene shifts at the plane, where Class 1-A is there, and slowly the students slowly woke up, having fell asleep and have no idea that they were sedated covertly and wondered if they arrived at their destination, but then Jiro glanced at the window, where she saw that the plane they are riding is just above the ocean, and alerted her classmates about the situation.

Iida stood up and asked his classmate for confirmation, and upon peeking at the window, he realized that Jiro is right and rouses his classmates to have them prepared for an emergency.

But something caught their attention when they saw Hagakure, who is NOW VISIBLE, and she appeared to look like an attractive, black-haired girl with short hair, and most of her classmates were taken aback, as this was the first time seeing Hagakure IN THE FLESH, and asked her if she really is Hagakure.

"Is that really you, Hagakure?"

"Yeah, it's really me!"

"For real?"

"For real!"

"No way! So this is the first time that you're visible?"

"Yeah. Most of my life I'm always invisible…"

"You look cute."

"Really?"

Bakugo observed the situation until something hits him, and asked Hagakure if she could activateher Quirk, but as she tries to, she is surprised that she couldn't turn invisible, and there Bakugo tells Mineta to try using his Quirk, and as he tried, Mineta is shocked that he couldn't produce pop balls.

Moreover, Ojiro slowly woke up, and to his surprise, he couldn't use his Quirk, as his tail went still and limp, while Tokoyami couldn't summon Dark Shadow. By then Todoroki and Midoriya arrived, having woken up after being sedated, and upon hearing the situation, the two boys realized that they have somewhat fallen into a trap, and there Todoroki said he and Midoriya will confront the pilots, while instructing Iida to find anything that might be used to call for help.

Todoroki and Midoriya went to the pilot room, where it was locked, and though they seemed to have lost their Quirks, the two boys looked around until finding a fireman axe and uses it to cut their way in, and upon getting through, the two boys saw that the cockpit is empty, save for some discarded clothes, and that there are no visible holes there, and both Todoroki and Midoriya deduced that the culprits must be disposable products of a villain to produce DUMMIES.

"Looks like we fell to an elaborate trap."

"No way. How can this…?"

"The culprit planned this carefully. They used dummies to pilot the plane and used gas to knock us out. Moreover the gas may have the same compound to erase our Quirks. Just like the ones used on Togata-senpai. You're aware of that compound, Midoriya?"

"Yes."

"Then we're in a bind right now."

"Todoroki…maybe we can use the radio to contact help."

"Worth a try."

"Okay, let's see if we can…"

Suddenly, Uraraka came running, and told the two boys that she found several bombs planted, with the timer set to detonate in five minutes, and this made the two boys realize that someone wants to kill Class 1-A, and there Todoroki and Midoriya had everyone assembled and forcefully open the door, and everyone jumped out of the plane and swam away, and after several minutes, the plane EXPLODED.

As Class 1-A swam further away, the plane slowly sank downward, and Yaoyorozu realized that they are somewhat in the middle of the sea, but then Asui saw an island and told the rest to follow her and they are heading there.

"Kero…follow me, everyone!"

"Okay!"

"Lead the way, Asui!"

"Go on, Tsuyu!"

"Lead us to the island!"

"We're counting on you!"

"Almost there…"

"Keep swimming, everyone!"

With Iida and Yaoyorozu following, the rest of Class 1-A followed and soon arrived at the island, where the rather exhausted students lay on the sandy ground, and there Todoroki attempted to try using his Quirk, and realized that his and his classmates' Quirks have indeed been erased for some reason, and deduced that the fragrance that everyone inhaled may have something to do with this.

Ashido and Hagakure are shown to be visibly worried, but Yaoyorozu assured to them that they will be okay, and tells them not to feel discouraged, saying that they will have to stick together in order to overcome this situation.

"So don't worry. We'll find a way out of this mess."

"…"

"…"

"Have faith. We're in this together."

"Okay…"

"Sure… "

"Let's go, shall we…?"

"Okay…"

"Okay…"

Bakugo is seen kicking a sand in annoyance, and vowed to make the culprit pay for pulling such a distasteful prank, though Kirishima tried to calm his friend down and said that right now they need to see if there are any inhabitants here, and if there are, they might ask them for help on how to get off this island and alert UA Academy of the location they are in.

"You make it sound so easy, Kirishima."

"This is the best way we can do for now, Bakugo."

"…"

"With our Quirks erased for now we'll have to rely on our wits if we're going to survive here."

"Hmph."

"Now, now…take it easy, Bakugo…"

"…"

"Think of it as a field trip…"

Mineta and Kaminari volunteered to go ahead and look for help as they went ahead to see if there are any people here and if they have the means to call for help, and the rest surveyed the area as they anticipate that the culprits who abducted and sent Class 1-A to this island might be here, and while at it they attempted to try to use their Quirks, which nothing came out.

They wondered how and why their Quirks were erased and Todoroki asked Hagakure if she noticed anything before they were sedated by the fragrance from the plane's air conditioner, which she said that everything is cool before she fell asleep.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Nothing out of the blue?"

"Nothing. Everything is normal."

"Have you noticed anything before that?"

"Hmm…come to think of it…o noticed that there were no stewardess that showed up…"

"This proves that we've been set-upped…"

"…"

Midoriya began to hypothesize the scenario and concluded that the gas from the plane's air conditioner may have contain certain agents used to erase a person's Quirk, like the ones such as the Quirk-erasing bullets made by Kai Chisaki.

The others stared in surprise at what Midoriya said and asked if he is sure about what he said. Uraraka, Asui and Kirishima stepped in and said that it could be possible and that may explain why Hagakure became visible and that they are unable to use their Quirks right now.

"Deku, Tsuyu and Kirishima saw those kind of things during our work studies. It's possible that the culprits used a similar agent and erased our Quirks."

"Kero…that's possible."

"We saw it all. "

"There's no other explanation than this."

"Kero…"

"We really are in a bind…"

"…"

"…"

Todoroki thought carefully as he recalled having been told by Midoriya about the Raiding Team discovered before storming the Hassaikai hideout and now it slowly make sense, and because of the current location they are in, Class 1-A could not figure out if the gas they inhaled has any lasting effects, such as how long would they remain Quirkless, or if the effects are permanent.

As Class 1-A walked towards the forest area of the island, Iida urged his classmates to stick together and not go astray as they are not familiar with the island they are in, which the others nodded and said they will do that.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Suddenly Hagakure tells Iida that she needs to urinate and went off to a section of the forest, and there Mineta grinned as he is compelled to follow her, but Shoji held him as he tells him to respect his female classmates, and there the other girls berated Mineta for his voyeurism.

After a minute Hagakure can be heard screaming which prompted the rest to head there, and upon arriving everyone stared wide-eyed in surprise and horror at what they just saw: a **GIANT-SIZED, black-colored swallowtail butterfly**, which is twice bigger than a bus, and Hagakure is screaming, as her shorts and panties are just above her knees, and she is filled with terror.

Midoriya tells Hagakure to move at once, but then another giant swallowtail butterfly arrived and surrounded a screaming Hagakure, and before Class 1-A could react, one of the giant butterflies unleashed it's proboscis and pierced Hagakure's vagina, causing her to scream in pain as the other giant butterfly did the same, this time piercing her skull and the two giant swallowtails began sucking her FLUIDS, and Class 1-A stared in horror at what they are seeing.

Mineta screaming in horror while Jiro shouted at her classmates to do something, as Hagakure's body is rapidly turning thin and pale.

Kirishima and Sato went there to try stopping the two giant insects but they were too high to reach and Sato attempted to pull the proboscis out of Hagakure, but it wouldn't budge, and after several seconds the two swallowtails backed away, and both Kirishima and Sato checked on Hagakure, where they stared in utter shock at what they just found out.

Toru Hagakure is DEAD.

The rest of Class 1-A were stunned at what they saw, as their classmate, whom they finally saw her physical appearance, lay still and is lifeless. Her body is reduced to dried skeletal remains, her skin dried and pale. They tragically lost a friend and now they will have to face this revelation and accept reality.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Class 1-A are now in a bind, as aside from getting stranded in an unchartered island, they lost their Quirks due to the gas, and just now they lost a classmate who just appeared physically.

As the fanfic title implied, a GIANT INSECT appeared and claimed its first victim, and now the remaining 19 students are faced with an uphill battle as they faced a pair of giant swallowtails as they are hungry for more.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Class 1-A faces a tremendous challenge as they deal with two giant swallowtail butterflies that are hungry for flesh. Can Midoriya and his classmates escape this predicament as they lost their Quirks…?

See you in six to eight weeks (around in mid-October or late November)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
